


Nonrefundable

by nicc



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler Joseph, Broken Engagement, Honeymoon, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, Top Josh Dun, Traveling, generally boys being idiots, past engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicc/pseuds/nicc
Summary: He doesn’t know what the fuck he was thinking.





	Nonrefundable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edy/gifts).



> to start, I did not take the time to look up any of this shit so I just tried to stay vague about the traveling bit & hope my telling is accurate?? thx
> 
> this is for edy, not because it’s even their style at all but because I would not be writing & publishing were it not for their works.

“And you’re _sure_ we can’t just get the money back? My parents are so up my ass about it. ” She’s leaning over the table, fingers clenching, teeth clenching.

“It was non-refundable Jenna. They told us that.”

“Okay. Fuck. Alright.” Her eyes squeeze shut. He watches and chews his lips.

“And we already took off work for it. I don’t see why we can’t just…”

“Just what?” She squints. She’s pretty. He remembers why he thought this might work. “Just what, Tyler?”

“We could just go.”

..

He doesn’t know what the fuck he was thinking. 

Like, ok, the whole traveling-to-figure-shit-out seemed like a fantastic idea at the time, and his parents had gone for it, but he doesn’t know what the fuck he was thinking. He knows it’s not going to help him find himself, contrary to his parent’s’ beliefs, and it’s sure as hell not going to make him want to go to college. To make matters worse, he’s absolutely _shit_ at being alone, and his first stop is in fucking _Florida_. Tampa Bay, to be exact.

It’s not a money thing. For fuck’s sake, his parents were ecstatic he was finally asking for something. But he doesn’t know _shit_ about anything outside of Ohio, let alone the United States. 

So he played it safe to start. And it _is_ beautiful. But even here, a number of people are speaking Spanish. Josh barely passed Spanish three.

How the _hell_ is he going to survive leaving the country?

..

Tyler’s parents are disappointed. They don’t say as much. They were ecstatic when Tyler brought Jenna home, beautiful Jenna, sweet Jenna, _decidedly female_ Jenna. 

They’d pushed marriage into his head after only a few months, nevermind the fact that he and Jenna still hadn’t graduated college and Tyler didn’t have a fucking clue what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

It didn’t bother Tyler as much as it should have. Jenna liked him. Jenna was kind.

Jenna cried when he proposed. 

Then things went to shit.

..

Josh’s parents give him their debit card. 

“Don’t worry about any of it. Seriously. You don’t have to suffer through this. A little world trip won’t hurt us.”

Josh rolls his eyes at this, privately. No amount of spending could hurt them, he swears. But he accepts the card.

He’d really like to avoid hostels, full experience or not.

Checking in offers no issues. His parents had taken it upon themselves to help him plan _everything_ , booking his flights, his hotel rooms, even outlining an extensive and _excessive_ meal plan.

Honestly? Josh is so fucking grateful. But he can’t help the sigh that escapes him when he checks his itinerary and finds he’ll be staying at “Grand Hyatt resort”. They really pulled out all stops. 

Once Josh sees the treadmills, the pool, his _room_ , more of a fucking apartment, he _really_ suddenly doesn’t care how much it must’ve cost or how unfair how easy he has it is. The view is _beautiful_. He calls his parents and thanks them so much it exhausts him. They’re smiling. It’s nice.

Josh plans to swim, to eat, to run, take _some_ sort of advantage of the place he’s in, but the bed is so fucking soft he doesn’t even bother to unpack before crawling into it. Fully clothed, shoes barely off, he falls asleep on top of the comforter.

He snores.

.. 

Tyler swears Jenna could make _everything_ pleasant. 

Florida is so damn hot, and he absolutely does _not_ care if he’s being annoying and complaining too much. This trip was never supposed to happen anyway. They hadn’t even wanted a honeymoon, were coerced by their parents to “at least do _something”._ Florida wasn’t high on their list of approval, their parents had pushed Hawaii-at-least. But Jenna suggested it and Tyler agreed, and it didn’t really matter what their parents wanted.

Really, it never should’ve.

And yet, as Jenna so correctly pointed out, _he_ was the one to suggest they go anyway. And ok, it _did_ seem like a fantastic solution at the time. But it’s _hot._

“We can swim at the resort, Tyler. Wasn’t that what the whole plan was anyway? To swim in the pool and have sex in our hotel room for a week?” She says this, and Tyler frowns, but it isn’t bitter. She’s so fucking selfless it hurts. 

He _does_ love her. He wishes he could love her more.

Tyler steps closer to her, bumping their arms. “Yeah. Maybe you’ll meet some rich guy in the hallway or something.” 

Jenna rolls her eyes at this, shoving him. “It _is_ a little excessive,” she admits. 

Jenna sighs, Jenna shrugs. “Or girl.” It hangs in the air only briefly. Tyler smiles, and she smiles back, and they’re laughing quietly. It isn’t tense.

..

When Josh wakes, it’s to a quiet knock on his door. Shit. Did he really sleep till housekeeping showed up?

He checks the clock by his bed, but it’s only 9. Frowning, Josh rises, checks the mirror. He looks like shit. Dark circles, mess of yellow at the top of his head, Josh answers the door. 

And is greeted with the prettiest boy he’s ever seen. Soft brown eyes, uncertain smile, his lips are bitten to shreds, and Josh stares.

Pretty boy stares right back. His mouth quirks.

“Hey,” Josh starts, his voice rough with sleep. He clears his throat. “Hey.”

The boy, no, man, he has to be around Josh’s age, flushes slightly before opening his mouth. “Hey man. So like I’m, like, here with my friend next door and like? We’re here on our honeymoon and I just remembered there’s only one bed and like, that’s fine but I was just wondering um, do you have like, a pull out bed we can borrow? Front desk said they don’t have one and you did and- yeah.”

Josh is confused. Friend? Honeymoon? He stares at the boy- man, shit- who suddenly seems very interested in his socks. He chews his cuticles. They bleed.

“It’s cool if you don’t, man. Like I said, we’re fine, but I just figured I’d check.” The words are delivered to both his eyes and ear, muffled by his fingers. Josh blinks. 

“Oh! Yeah, wait, no, I’ve got one. Sorry man, you just had me confused for a second. Here, come on.” Josh leads him to the couch, oddly placed in his room considering it’s just him here. “I’ll help you.”

Josh, honestly, does most of the lifting. The boy- Tyler, he finds out- isn’t exactly the strongest person on earth. But they get the couch back no problem. Josh meets his- friend? wife?- then, a pretty girl named Jenna he thinks would ooze sweetness if she could. The two don’t seem to be together, but there’s an ease in the way they interact and a way Jenna smiles at Tyler that he thinks must mean _something._

Josh doesn’t know why he cares so much when it isn’t his business.

“Hey man, you should, like, stay for breakfast. You know, for letting us use the couch and… stuff.” Tyler has a crooked smile. It’s endearing.

Josh smiles back. “I can’t, I’m sorry, I really need to get a run in. And it was no problem. Seriously.”

Jenna is radiant, undeterred. “Come back for dinner then! We’ll be here all day.” She’s insistent. Josh shrugs.

“Yeah, sure. Maybe I will.” Jenna smiles brightly and assures him she’s a great cook, but Tyler winks at him in a way that makes Josh think he’s more of a help than either of them let on.

Josh runs an extra mile in the gym to forget that wink. It almost works. 

..

Tyler hisses at Jenna the moment she shuts the door. “Did you have to invite him over for dinner?”

“What?” She glares at him. “He was nice. And he gave us that couch. Which we are _taking turns_ sleeping on, and I’m not hearing any argument.” 

Tyler grits his teeth, ignoring the couch comment. “He’s _pretty_.” Jenna laughs, startled.

“Yeah, he is. Is that what this is about? You think he’s pretty, so you don’t want him around?” There’s a smile growing on her face, one he doesn’t like.

“He’s probably straight, Jen. Don’t look at me like you, like… don’t look at me like that.” Jenna rolls her eyes.

“The man has _gauges_ , Tyler. His hair is _bright yellow._ You and I both know he’s not straight.”

“Appearances don’t determine sexuality.”

“He was staring at your ass, Ty.”

“No he wasn’t.” Tyler pauses. “Was he really?”

Jenna isn’t listening. She’s searching through their things, tossing Tyler’s swim trunks at his head. “Stop fantasizing. Come on. I wanna check one thing off our honeymoon list at least.”

..

Josh is _starving_. He’d grabbed his swim trunks, planning on fucking around in the pool after his run until dinner, but his current state was a painful reminder he’d declined breakfast from Tyler and Jenna and was now, quite literally, running on empty. 

Stepping off the treadmill, he grabs his discarded shirt and wipes the sweat from his face. He can see the pool through the windows, knows it’s fucking beautiful, but he’s so fucking hungry he can’t even consider it. He’ll be back.

Josh stretches, grabs his bag, even takes the stairs as an additional cool down even though his stomach is angry. He’s already fantasizing about room service when he runs into Jenna in the hallway.

“Josh! Hey!” She’s all smiles, ridiculously white teeth, and Josh decides then there’s no way Tyler didn’t marry her. She practically radiates warmth, and Josh can’t help but smile back.

“Tyler and I were just heading down to the pool, you should come.” She’s still smiling, so fucking warm. She might be prettier than Tyler. Josh shakes his head.

“I really want to, but I’m fucking starving. Maybe I’ll meet you after?” On cue, his stomach growls. She laughs. 

“Tyler packed sandwiches and chips. Seriously, come on. It’ll be fun. Please?”

Josh thinks of refusing, but Jenna is there, pleading eyes and pouting lips, and he grins. “I guess I’ve, like, already got my trunks.”

Her smile grows impossibly wider. “Tyler! Hurry up!”

Tyler steps out, a pool floaty around his hips and a fucking picnic basket in hand, and any thought Josh had of Jenna being prettier flies out the window. He’s _ethereal_ , and he smiles at Josh, and Josh smiles back so fucking wide it hurts his face. 

Jenna knocks her hand into Josh’s, winking at him, and it suddenly clicks in his head that neither of them are wearing a ring.

Josh straightens. Well. That’s something.

..

“So. Forgive me if this is, like, personal.” Josh is sitting with Jenna at the edge of the pool, helping her with sunscreen, while Tyler’s at the far end of the pool, not even fucking bothering with it, olive skin handling the sun just fine. Josh is sure he’s never had to use sunscreen in his life.

Jenna, rubbing sunscreen into his shoulders, hums. “What’s that?” She hands Josh a sandwich.

Josh is starving. Josh chews, swallows. “Thanks. Ok, so like, when he came to get the couch, Tyler mentioned… a honeymoon? But you guys don’t seem… I mean, are you…?” He falters. Jenna smiles, always fucking smiling.

“No. We were supposed to be, but Tyler, he… Well.” Jenna shrugs. “He wasn’t ready. Neither of us were. We thought we could make it work, but…” She shakes her head. “We love each other. He’s my best friend. We just.” She laughs. “I don’t think either of us have kissed enough people yet. Boys or girls.”

Oh. _Oh._ “But you went on the honeymoon?”

“Yeah.” She rolls her eyes. “No sense wasting the money, right? Our parents would’ve killed us.”

“Right.” Josh frowns. The information shouldn’t make him feel so fucking light. “I’m sorry.”

Jenna nudges him, smiles. “It’s alright. I’m happy. Being around Tyler at all is… he’s just good.”

Josh watches Tyler a moment, still happily swimming in his pool floaty. Tyler’s eyes meet his, and he flushes and smiles. Josh smiles back.

..

Tyler is staring.

Of course Josh’s swim trunks are yellow. Bright fucking yellow. They’re the exact shade as his hair, and the sight is so absurd he finally, _finally_ relaxes around this man. He finds his voice.

“You look like a, like a fucking highlighter.” Josh’s gaze snaps to his, and Tyler laughs, and Josh’s face colors, and he laughs, and okay, Tyler is mute again.

Because, god, Josh is pulling off his shirt, and he’s… Well. Tyler allows himself to look, gaze drawn to his tattoos, a sleeve of color, and yeah, Tyler might have a crush.

Jenna knows. Of course she knows. She smiles and him, pretty, so pretty. It’s so much.

He gets in the pool. He needs away.

He knows they’re talking about him, by the way they keep looking at him, and it makes him burn. 

So he swims. He swims, and he ignores them, and Josh is looking at him, and he ignores him, and Josh smiles at him, and he ignores him, and he can’t fucking ignore him.

Jenna goes to lay on a chair, and Tyler swims over to him. “Dude. Will you hand me a sandwich?”

Josh frowns. “Shouldn’t you like, not eat in the pool?” He hands him a sandwich anyway.

Tyler grins. “Maybe not. You gonna swim?” Josh thinks, Josh is teasing him.

“I don’t know man. Just ate.” He rubs his stomach for emphasis. Tyler pouts.

“Come on, please? We can like… play chicken.”

Josh laughs. Tyler likes it a lot. “With two people?”

“Yeah, we can… Yeah?” Josh is still laughing, sliding into the pool, really close to him, so fucking close to him. 

“Finish your sandwich first.” 

Tyler inhales it, chokes. Tyler rolls his eyes when Josh laughs at him. Josh has nice teeth.

“You realize you’re just asking to wrestle?” Tyler shakes his head.

“No, dude, chicken. With two people. It’s different.” He doesn’t like the way Josh is looking at him. He really likes the way Josh is looking at him.

“Sure. Okay. Let’s play chicken.”

 _Okay_ , Tyler admits, _it’s really just wrestling_.

.. 

Josh sits on the counter while Tyler whines. 

“Tyler, I told you Florida sun is different. You never listen to me.” Jenna rubs aloe vera into Tyler’s back. 

Tyler’s still whining. “I never burn. Josh, tell her this is stupid.”

“Hey. You’re like, clearly burnt and in pain right now, dude. I don’t know what to tell you.” Tyler groans.

“I can’t cook like this. Jenna, we have to order a pizza. I can’t do it.” Jenna rolls her eyes.

“You’re so fucking dramatic. You’ll be fine.”

“No, it’s too late. Josh, you have to order a pizza. I’ll pay for it, but you have to.” Josh grins. He decides he likes Tyler and Jenna a lot.

“Josh, you don’t have to listen to him, he’s fine.” But Josh is already hopping off the counter, Tyler smiling at him, Tyler thanking him, Tyler is so fucking pretty.

..

“So yeah. I know I should be grateful, and I am, honestly but I just… can’t get it together. I want them to, like, be proud of me, you know? Wanna live up to what they’ve put in front of me. But I just don’t wanna go to college.” Josh takes another slice of pizza.

Tyler nods, he gets it, he really fucking gets it. “Our parents wanted us to get married. It’s all they’ve ever asked about. We’ve been friends, like, forever. I guess they just expected it. I think we were just trying to do what they wanted and it… messed us up.” 

Jenna leans past Tyler and snags a piece. “It’d be nice if what we wanted and what our parents wanted lined up,” she says quietly. “It just doesn’t always work like that.” 

“Right. Yeah.” Josh frowns. “It’s kinda fucking crazy you guys are from Columbus too. I’ve got so many places to go after this. I wanna, like, see everything and find myself and whatever, but I don’t know. I don’t know.” He closes his eyes.

Tyler decides he likes Josh a lot. 

Tyler doesn’t want Josh to leave.

Tyler tries not to think of Josh alone in his bed.

..

Tyler knocks on Josh’s door at four in the morning. He’s too awake.

“Hey, sorry, were you sleeping? I realized I like, didn’t have your number, and I couldn’t sleep, and Jenna’s asleep, and…” Josh rubs his eyes. Tyler chews his lip.

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Josh says. He was, but he suddenly isn’t tired. “Come in.” 

Tyler climbs onto Josh’s couch, comfortable. Josh follows. They don’t talk for a few minutes.

“I told Jenna I couldn’t marry her because I hadn’t sucked a dick yet.” Tyler chews his cuticles thoughtfully. They’re bleeding again.

Josh raises his eyebrows. Josh blinks. “You… what?” Tyler shrugs.

“You said it just like that? What did she say?” 

“She just fucking looked at me, man.” Tyler scratches his face. His nails are uneven. “You’ve met her. She just looked at me for like, a, a really long time, then she fucking hugged me.” His eyes close. “I love her, but I can’t, I have to, to…”

“Yeah,” Josh says.

“Yeah,” Tyler says. Tyler looks at Josh, his eyes burning.

“Yeah,” Josh says.

“Let me-”

“Yeah. Okay. Yeah.”

Tyler’s on his knees in front of the couch in seconds, blinking up at him. Josh blinks back, swallows. Tyler just stares.

Josh is dazed. “You gotta…” He lifts his hips. Tyler nods. Tyler grips the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down, down, down.

“I don’t know what the fuck to do now.”

“Yeah you do, man. You’ve got one.” Josh closes his eyes.

Tyler, Josh decides, needs _a lot_ of practice. But he’s definitely really fucking enjoying himself. Josh instructs. Tyler listens. Tyler drools. Josh groans.

“Tyler,” Josh warns. Tyler hums. “Tyler.”

Tyler looks up at him, dazed, eyes wet, nose wet, mouth wet. It should be gross. It isn’t gross. Josh shuts his eyes. 

It’s so much. It’s so fucking much.

Tyler swallows, nose wrinkling. Josh hands him a tissue. “Yeah?” Josh asks. “Come here, I can…”

Tyler’s shaking his head. Tyler’s standing. “I need to, like… go. Process. I’m…” He can’t look at him. His hands shake. “Goodnight, Josh.”

Josh stares, mouth open. “Hey, wait, you…” 

“Goodnight, Josh.”

Josh frowns. “Goodnight, Tyler.”

The door shuts behind him with a soft click.

.. 

“Where did you go last night?” Jenna’s awake, making toast. “I woke up and you weren’t in bed.”

“Josh. Couldn’t sleep.” Tyler avoids her eyes. 

“Josh?” Jenna looks at him, searching. Tyler hears her gasp. He flinches.

“You fucking didn’t.” Tyler shakes his head, bites his cuticles. They sting. “Yes you did. Ty, what happened? Come on, you have to tell me.” She’s grinning.

He does. 

Her eyes are wide. “You _left_?” Her tone is disapproving. Tyler shrugs her off.

“It was a lot, Jen, please. I needed to process.”

“Process what? You sucked his dick, Ty, what’s hard about that? Did you like it or not?” She puts more bread in the toaster, takes out the jelly for him. She watches him.

Tyler closes his eyes. Tyler sighs. “I liked it so fucking much.”

Jenna waits, but he doesn’t elaborate. “Then what?” She passes him the toast. He takes a bite.

“I don’t know.” Tyler chews. “I liked it too much.” Jenna reaches over to scratch his arm, comforting. It’s quiet.

Jenna finishes her toast. She stands, rinses the knife. “Listen… I’m going out today. I wanna look around. You can come with.”

Tyler shakes his head. “I’m tired. Didn’t really sleep well.” She nods.

Jenna wraps an arm around his shoulders, kisses the top of his head. “I’ll see you later.”

Tyler crawls into bed. He can’t sleep. 

..

Josh knocks on Tyler’s door at noon.

“Let me give you my number,” Josh says.

“Okay,” Tyler says. Josh takes his phone. Tyler looks at him. He chews his lip.

“I want you to fuck me,” Tyler says. “Jenna’s gone.”

Josh mouth opens. Closes. He could die. “Do you have-”

“Yeah.” Tyler steps back from the doorway. He’s staring.

“Are you sure?” Josh closes the door behind him. Tyler is so fucking close. Josh presses against him, presses his hips to his. Tyler sighs.

“Yeah.” Tyler kisses him. It’s rough, their teeth clack. Tyler is eager. Josh slows it down. He grips Tyler’s chin. Tyler kisses him, sighs.

“Are you sure you like… want fucked? Cause like, I know you’ve never been with a guy and like… it’s cool if you wanna do the fucking, man. I’d let you.”

Tyler shakes his head. “I’ve… fucked girls before. I know what it’s like to fuck. I wanna be fucked.” He hesitates. “Wait, in your bed. Jenna… that’s fucked up.”

“Yeah.” Josh hums. He kisses him.

..

Tyler’s _loud_. Josh curls his fingers.

“ _Oh_ , Josh, _Josh_ , I-” Josh kisses his thigh and he whines louder. There’s too much lube but neither of them care.

Tyler’s panting, desperate. “I want, Josh, _please-”_

Josh removes his fingers. Tyler pushes back, pleading, but Josh turns him onto his back gently. “Hand me a pillow.” Tyler does.

Josh fixes it under his hips, kisses the side of his knee. “Is this a one-off?” He slips two fingers back inside him. 

Tyler whimpers, rocks. “Josh, I-”

“Tell me it isn’t.” Josh curls his fingers, rubbing, torturing. Tyler’s face is wet, back arching into his hands, squirming.

“I- fuck, it isn’t, Josh, Josh, please, just _fuck me_.” Josh hums, removing his fingers. Tyler sighs at the loss, lips parted, pretty, so pretty.

“You’re so fucking pretty.” He slides on a condom, careful. Josh grips Tyler’s hip, soothing, as he lines himself up. His thumb rubs circles as he pushes inside.

It burns. Tyler hisses, flags. “Fuck, man, you couldn’t have been smaller?” He glares. Josh barks out a laugh and leans forward to kiss him. A trail of spit connects their lips.

It’s gross. It really isn’t gross. Josh waits, murmuring quiet nonsense to Tyler until he’s fully hard again.

“You can… I’m good. I’m good.” Tyler rocks his hips for emphasis, sighing. “Come on, fuck me. I need it. I want it.”

So Josh fucks him.

If he thought Tyler couldn’t get any noisier, he was so fucking wrong.

Tyler _cries_ , writhing against his cock. He moans when Josh bites the side of his knee, mewls when Josh takes hold of him and strokes. 

He loves this. He isn’t embarrassed to tell Josh as much, over and over again, voice catching high in his throat. He’s so pretty.

Tyler’s _unreal_ , face so fucking flushed. “Josh, I need this. God, I need this. So fucking close.”

“God, I know baby, I know.” His voice cracks. Josh rubs his thumb over the head of Tyler’s cock. He twitches.

Tyler’s crying and clenching around him far sooner than he would’ve liked, and tells Josh as much. But Josh doesn’t mind when he’s still talking, coaxing Josh to his own orgasm, taking everything Josh gives him.

And Josh slows, knows he’s sensitive, wants to live in this. He likes rough sex more than most, but this is Tyler, Tyler who’s never been with a man, Tyler who confessed to thinking Josh could crush him, Tyler who he _just met_ and is already… God.

Tyler, whose eyes are locked on him and so, so vulnerable. Josh rocks his hips into him, stutters. He buries his face into Tyler’s knee as he comes.

..

Tyler isn’t sleeping, but he’s well on his way to it. Josh insisted on cleanup, a shower, and Tyler had readily agreed.

Josh is sweet. Tyler thinks he really fucking likes him. 

Josh’s chest is also _really fucking warm,_ so Tyler’s more than a little pissed when Jenna calls him and he actually has to move.

“Hey, Jen.” Josh laughs at the irritation clear in his voice. Arm tucked behind his head, absently rubbing his chest, he makes Tyler want things. He notices suddenly that Josh’s roots are the majority of the fluff on his head at this point. He wonders if Josh would let him re-dye his hair.

Jenna’s voice chimes over the receiver, jolting him. “Ty! Are you with Josh? Did you talk to him? What are you doing?” There’s a teasing edge to her voice, but she’s curious.

Tyler sighs. Josh raises his eyebrows. Tyler makes a face, and Josh grins. 

“Yes, yes, and _not your business,_ Jenna,” he tells her. God, he did _not_ want to have this conversation right now- not with Josh in bed next to him, at least. Jenna laughs, bright, gleeful. Tyler tells her to shut up. 

She relents. “Okay, okay, no more questions... I’ll see you later, then. I won’t wait up.” Her tone hints he’ll be in for intense questioning later. She’s still laughing as Tyler hangs up and buries his face in his hands. 

“Hey,” Josh says. He’s smiling. 

“Hey,” Tyler says, looking up. He smiles back. Josh scratches Tyler’s head and he closes his eyes.

“Hey… come with me,” Josh says suddenly. “And… and Jenna, if she wants.”

Tyler’s eyes fly open. “What?” Josh looks unsure.

“On my trip. I don’t… wanna do this alone. Come on, please? My parents would pay for it. They wouldn’t fucking care.” Josh looks at him, his face open, vulnerable. “Listen, I just... really fucking like you? And… I don’t know. I’d really like you to come with me. That’s all.” Tyler blinks, mouth hanging open. 

“Are you serious?”

“Dead fucking serious.” And Josh _is_ serious. He’s earnest. Tyler’s head spins.

“You… that’s so fucking impulsive, man, I don’t know.” Tyler sits up, scrubs a hand over his face. _Can_ he go on a trip with a guy he just met? It isn’t like him at all. But...

Josh rubs his thumb over his knee and Tyler hates how fast it relaxes him. 

“You don’t have to answer now. Like, I know it’s a lot, and you gotta talk to Jenna. I don’t know when you’re here till, but I’ve got a few more days, so like… just. Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Tyler’s mind races. Josh cups the side of his face.

“No pressure, dude. Like, seriously. I can see you’re, like, freaking out but I promise. It’s fine.” He pouts. “I’ll just, like… have to find someone else to suck my dick.”

This snaps Tyler out of it.“Woah, bro, who the fuck said anyone else could suck your dick? That’s totally out of the question. Sorry.”

Josh grins. “So… you’ll think about it?”

Tyler feels soft. He settles back onto Josh’s chest. “I’ll think about it.”

..

“And he asked you to… go with him?” Jenna’s brows furrow. She flicks through the channels on the television mindlessly.

“No.” Tyler shakes his head. “No, he wants _us_ to go with him.”

Jenna laughs, incredulous. “No, honey. He wants _you_ to go with him. I was just polite.” She settles on a channel, looking pleased.

Tyler splutters. “No! No, he mentioned you, that’s not true.”

Jenna raises her eyebrows, tearing her eyes away from the screen. “Ty. Like, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind me there, but I’m not going. You should go. Alone. This is a romantic thing, how do you not see that?” Tyler’s cheeks flush.

“I… so you think I should go?” Tyler stares at his hands, one cuticle slightly raw.

Jenna narrows her eyes. “He said his parents are paying?” Tyler nods.

“Yeah. Yeah, he said his parents are paying.”

“Then _go._ I can do some explaining back home. You should clear your head anyway. Get those experiences you’ve been talking about.” Jenna’s smile is small, gentle. A sudden swell of affection bubbles in Tyler’s chest.

“Jen, I love you.” He’s genuine. Jenna closes her eyes. When she opens them, they’re watery.

“I know, Ty. I love you back.” And just like that, Jenna’s eyes are clear. Tyler questions if maybe it was just a trick of the light.

..

Josh smiles impossibly wide when Tyler tells him he’s coming with him. At least, he would have had there not been a cock down his throat. Josh pulls off and glares at him.

“Hell of a way to break the news, asshole.” Tyler grins sheepishly. Josh returns to lap at the head of his cock and he gasps.

“Sorry, I just- forgot to tell you and then I, _ah_ , remembered and-” Josh swallows him down to the root, effectively shutting him up.

“Fuck, _Josh_.” Tyler pants, keens. “I really think this could work. I think-” Josh pulls off again and he whines. Josh is annoyed.

“Dude, you talk so fucking much. And like, that’s cool or whatever, but _not right now_.” Tyler huffs, but Josh’s got his mouth on his cock again, and- well.

Josh is good at this. Too good. Tyler is breathless, gasping, desperately struggling to keep still and not fuck his mouth. 

But based off of Josh’s pleased noises when Tyler tugs his hair, he’s not sure if Josh would mind it all that much. Tyler tightens his grip and Josh stutters a moment. He relishes in it.

He’s close far sooner than he’d like, mindless, embarrassing praise spilling from his mouth as he slowly loses control. Josh eats it up, thrives, gives Tyler everything. His cheeks are tinged pink.

He barely moves when Tyler comes down his throat. Tyler thinks he could fall in love.

“Just so we’re clear,” Josh warns, rising to his feet. His voice is rough, scratchy, Tyler loves it. “I just have a hair pulling kink. That praise thing was a fluke. I will not be a frequent bottom and you’ll be lucky if I let you have my ass at all.”

Tyler bursts out laughing. “Are you sure about that? You seemed pretty content down there.” Josh pinches his arm and Tyler yelps.

“Dude, chill! I was kidding. You can have my ass, it’s fine.” Tyler grins at him. After a moment, Josh mirrors it, laughing. 

“Yeah? Now?” Josh steps forward, crowding him. His gaze is suddenly predatory, and Tyler’s breath hitches as his knees hit the back of the bed. He sighs.

“Yeah,” Tyler breathes. Josh presses a kiss to his throat, wet, open-mouthed. He hums.

“God, this is gonna be a fun trip.” Tyler can feel Josh’s teeth against his neck, an impossibly wide smile. He nips and Tyler closes his eyes.

Oh, he has no doubts.

**Author's Note:**

> shit, thanks for taking the time to read.
> 
> let me know what you think (I’m 100% into constructive criticism and the crying about it will probably be minimal).


End file.
